True to Your Heart
by CJ Jade
Summary: Part 4 of my Cameron Series. Carly tries a desperate attempt to get Jason and Courtney back together. [Liason]


**Author Notes:** Casper storyline begins in this chapter but it will be a while before they are anything but friends. Ric and Alexis will also have a storyline but that a few stories away. The Cassadine's are still rich—even more so then before.

_**Big thanks to my Beta Reader Connie!**_

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth; Nikolas/Emily; Lucky/Lydia

**Summary:** Part 4 of my Cameron Series. Carly tries a desperate attempt to get Jason and Courtney back together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Drama

**Timeframe:** December 2003

True to Your Heart 

"Hello," Jax greeted.

"Mr. Jacks," Courtney greeted confused.

"Please call me Jax," Jax grinned at her.

"What can I do for you Jax," Courtney asked smiling back.

"Actually I'm here for business," Jax explained.

"Business," Courtney repeated slightly taken back.

"May I come in," Jax asked.

"Sure," Courtney said moving to the side. "But I don't know what business we could have."

Jax walked into her loft and like it the moment he saw it. It was full of life and beauty, another reason she did not belong with Jason or in his world. But he knew that he should not bring that up because he really was here for business. Turning around he could see the confusion in her eyes but he swore he saw something else.

"Ned and I were talking to Mac and Brian about Dillon and Georgie," Jax told her.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me," Courtney said confused.

"Brian mentioned you wanted to someday open up a Foundation," Jax explained. "An organization for children and teens dedicated to help keeping them off the streets and out of crime."

"Yes but I won't be able to do that for a few years," Courtney told him with a smile. "I have to get my degree first."

"Actually I am here to help you make it happen now," Jax said.

"You're kidding me," Courtney gasped shocked.

"I mean no disrespect to you but if we want stop people like your brother and those he works with we need to get to them before they get into it," Jax explained. "Teenagers who don't have a good home or family are the ones they pray on."

"I can't agree more with you that is why I want to do it," Courtney agreed. "But why do you want to do it."

"My brother is on the run from the FBI and can never come back to the UA because he laundered money for the mob," Jax explained. "I can't blame it on having a bad home life but maybe I can help make sure another good kid doesn't fall pray to the temptation.

"But I don't have the experience to do it," Courtney argued.

"I've been planning this meeting between us for days. I came up with some ideas," Jax told her waving a few folders.

"I'm actually on my way to work," Courtney explained. "But we could get together later."

"How about dinner," Jax offered. "At the Grille, say seven."

"Sounds like a plan," Courtney smiled.

Emily walked off the elevator with Nikolas, not believing the fact that Elizabeth was having Jason's baby. That they were living together and maybe sometime soon even getting married. Nikolas was having the same thoughts he had come to like Jason to a certain extent. But he didn't know if he wanted one of his best friends marrying him and having his child. But it looked like he didn't have a choice he would just have to deal with it.

"Jason you get back here," Elizabeth ordered as he walked out.

"Be ready by six," Jason laughed shutting the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see Liz," Nikolas explained.

"Good she could use the company," Jason told them with a smile.

Elizabeth looked at the door wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't. He had asked her to go out to dinner with him last night and she agreed, but work came up. So the postponed it until tonight but she didn't really want to go but he was making her. Even threaten to have Carly come in dress her if she wasn't ready in time. Then he left laughing—the coward.

"Liz," Emily greeted.

"Is that brother of yours with you," Elizabeth asked. "Because if he is."

"No he left," Nikolas said cutting her off.

"Of course he did," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Trouble in paradise," Emily asked.

"No I think it's my hormones," Elizabeth muttered. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you guys be celebrating your engagement?"

"We would if it wasn't for that woman who seems to get pleasure out of ruining our life," Emily groaned.

"I take you mean Lydia Karenin," Elizabeth guessed.

"Lydia is taking Lucky on a little trip," Nikolas explained annoyed with the idea.

"Nikolas gave her 7 million dollars for their divorce, they weren't even married three months," Emily complained.

"I gave it to her so she would leave Port Charles, I mean that was the plan," Nikolas explained. "And she is following it but she is taking Lucky with her."

"Lucky's leaving," Elizabeth asked shocked. "I didn't think I made him that mad."

"It's only for a little trip across Europe with her," Emily told her. "What can he possibly see in that gold digger?"

"Nothing she's just praying on him over his loss for Summer," Nikolas concluded.

"So how do you guys really feel," Elizabeth smirked.

"What we can't say this to Lucky or anyone else," Emily explained. "She has them all fooled like the con artist she is."

"Listen people don't see what I see in Jason, maybe he sees something in her that no one else can see," Elizabeth told them. "Something that is special."

"I don't trust her Liz, she's up to something," Nikolas decided. "Emily is right she gets pleasure out of our misery and going after my brother and her best friend is prefect."

"Unless she really cares for him and vise versa," Elizabeth argued. "All I'm saying is you should wait for Lucky to ask for help. I've seen him talk about her, he really cares for her."

Nikolas looked at Elizabeth knowing she was right, Emily wondered for a moment if she was letting her hatred for that woman cloud her judgment. Lydia had been brought here by Stefan to seduce and marry Nikolas, who did not hide his displeasure for her. Lucky was the one and only person to show her any kind of kindness and compassion, maybe it was possible.

"Why is Lucky mad at you," Nikolas asked for the first time realizing what she said.

"I'm pregnant with Jason Morgan's baby," Elizabeth explained. "That and I admitted that I still love him."

"It's not like this was planned," Emily argued. "And you can't help who you love if you could I would probably still be with Zander."

"Who does he want, Ric Lansing," Nikolas asked. "Hard choice here--a criminal or a psychopathic lawyer?"

"No I think he wants me to find a nice guy, one who has no connection to Sonny," Elizabeth told them.

"So he wants you to move back to Colorado," Emily joked.

"So when do they leave," Emily asked.

"In two days," Nikolas told her. "We're throwing them a going away party tomorrow night."

"That's why we're here to invite you and Jason," Emily explained.

Lucky watched Lydia she looked out the window of their room at Kelly's and he could actually see sadness in her eyes. He would miss Port Charles too; it was the only place he ever called home. For the first ten or so years of his life he lived on the run. Until they came home to Port Charles, this town was his everything. But what would she miss about it, it hadn't brought her anything.

Lydia knew Lucky was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her back. She could almost see his confused expression as to why she was going to miss this place. Lucky was only living for a month, that's all the vacation time he had. Then he would come back and start his normal life again. She on the other hand would be stuck in Europe alone, then married to some guy she didn't love just because it was the right thing to do.

"You don't have to leave you know," Lucky said.

"It was part of our deal," Lydia explained. "I have to."

"What are you going to miss," Lucky asked coming up behind her.

"This was freedom to me," Lydia explained. "For awhile I had a real life it wasn't fake it was real and it was mine."

"I know that feeling," Lucky told her. "For so long I lived in my father shadows but now I live my life."

"As a cop," Lydia laughed.

"Yea a cop," Lucky laughed. "I can almost see my mom horrified shocked look."

"Your mom didn't cops either," Lydia asked.

"To many years with my dad," Lucky explained with a smile. "Cops were kind of the enemy."

Wrapping his arms around her she closed her eyes and leaned back. She almost had a good life here and she might have been able to have one with him. But it never could happen, she made a promise to Nikolas and she would keep it. Lydia Karenin would leave Port Charles in two days and never come back. But maybe just maybe she could convince Lucky to stay with her.

Jason looked at the date, yesterday Ric and Elizabeth's divorce would be finalized. And in five days his divorce to Courtney would be finalized. It amazed him that Ric managed to drag theirs out for this long but he was a lawyer so he knew what to do and how to word it. But in five days his world would be begin again and he couldn't wait. Walking into Kelly's he wasn't surprised to run into who he did.

"Jason," Courtney greeted.

"Courtney," Jason greeted back.

"How have you been," Courtney asked. "Well that's kind of a stupid question."

"No it's not," Jason smiled. "I'm doing pretty well."

"How is Elizabeth doing, I haven't seen her since she came to see me," Courtney told him.

"She's doing great, morning sickness is starting to kick in," Jason told her with a laugh.

"I'm happy for you Jason," Courtney smiled. "I hope you Elizabeth and this baby have the best life. I also hope we can all be friends."

"We weren't bad were we," Jason asked.

"We had some great times Jase," Courtney sighed. "But we just weren't meant to be."

"Carly isn't done yet you know," Jason told her.

"There is nothing left for us," Courtney admitted. "You have your family and I have my dreams."

"So you here to have lunch with Mike," Jason asked. "Or are you working?"

"Neither, I'm meeting Carly for coffee," Courtney sighed.

"Carly," Jason mumbled. "She didn't just call you up this morning out of the blue and ask did she."

"Yes why…oh god," Courtney groaned. "I thought I'd finally got through to her."

"Carly told me to tell you both to meet her at the Cellar," Mike told them just as confused.

"I'll be down in a minute," Jason told them getting out his cell phone.

Jason got on his phone calling up Sonny to explain why he was going to be a little late. He could hear Sonny's annoyed tone when he told him. But they both knew she had something else planned. She probably had some kind of romantic dinner down there just the two of them. Her last attempted to get them back together and ruin the separate lives they were leading now. Jason put his cell phone back in his pocket not paying attention so much that he didn't notice Carly. So it was easy for her to push him into the closet before Courtney could yell his name.

"What that," Jason yelled. "Carly let me out!"

"Not until you both come to your senses," Carly yelled back walking away.

"This is it," Jason hissed. "I've played her little game."

"I have to agree with you," Courtney said annoyed by the situation. "I have a business dinner in an hour."

"Business Dinner," Jason said confused.

"Yes with Jasper Jacks," Courtney told him. "I want to start a Foundation for Children and Teens who are in foster care or likely to get into crime and he's interest in funding it."

"I'm sure he is," Jason replied.

"Can we just get out of here," Courtney told him rolling her eyes.

Getting his phone out of his pocket he called up stairs to Mike and was happy to see Carly didn't answer the phone. He had to admit this was not one of her better plans. A few minutes later Mike unlocked the door trying to hold back the laughter.

"See you later Jase," Courtney told him. "Tell Liz to call me."

"Goodbye Courtney," Jason said. "I hope you get everything I could never give you."

Jason knew he had tears in his eyes because she did too; this was their goodbye to each other. He hugged her goodbye--they finally felt free, they knew they could move on totally now. Walking away he felt like something had been lifted, he knew that was what he had left to do. He needed to tell Courtney goodbye, tell her he never regretted them but it just wasn't meant to be.

Courtney knew in those moments she and Jason made the right choice. It was then she realized what she both loved and hated about Jason. Walking away from her dad towards the Grille, she wondered if she should accept Jax's offer. She shouldn't tell him no just because Sonny and Jason hate him. She should listen to what he had to offer then decide from there is this would be in her best interest.

"Carly get in here now," Jason yelled walking into her and Sonny's Pen House.  
"Jase," Carly said surprised. "Where's Courtney?"

"I had my cell phone Carly," Jason snapped. "Did you not think I would use it?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't use it," Carly admitted. "I did this for you and Courtney, you guys belong together."

"Let me get one thing clear to you from now," Jason yelled. "I am with Elizabeth and if I get my way she will be my wife before our child is born. I want you to promise me you will no make any further attempts to reunite Courtney and me."

"I can't," Carly confessed.

"Fine then we're no longer friends," Jason stated coolly.

"Jason you can't be serious," Carly asked. "I only want what's best for you."

"I get that Carly," Jason told her. "But I don't want Courtney I want Elizabeth. Any more attempts to break us up will mean the end of our friendship. And probably Courtney's too because she seemed more mad then me."

"Fine," Carly mumbled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a date I need to dress for," Jason told her walking out.

Carly fell on the couch looking up at the picture of them all. It was them, her Sonny Courtney and Jason, the prefect four. They were all meant to be together, they were meant to live across the hall from each other. Courtney was going to stay married to Jason and they were going to have a baby. That was how it was supposed to be, but one thing Carly learned young was, nothing was how it was supposed to be. Courtney was living in her loft, having dinner with Jasper Jack. And Jason was having a child with Elizabeth Webber and wanting to marry her. But she had to be nice; maybe she could get to like Elizabeth. Elizabeth had tried to like her, even offered to watch Michael and Morgan if she and Sonny wanted to go out. So for Jason she will try it, she just hoped Courtney didn't end up with Jax. He was almost as bad as the cop.

"Jason where are we," Elizabeth asked touching the blind fold.

"Just wait," Jason laughed leading her to a certain spot. "Okay now."

"The box cars," Elizabeth laughed.

"This is an important place for us," Jason smiled. "You became an important part of my life here."

"I remember that day so well," Elizabeth confessed. "I'd lost Lucky and I wasn't about to lose you too."

"Elizabeth I've never let you in because you were too special to me," Jason confessed. "I was afraid I'd hurt you like I hurt Robin. Despite what she did to me, I think I hurt her more. My life style hurt her more."

"Jason you could never hurt me," Elizabeth told him.

"I love you, I just wanted you to know that," Jason told her.

"I won't say I love you Jase," Elizabeth sighed. "Because what I feel for you goes beyond words, always has and always will."

Jason smile remembering the day he told her that there were no words to describe what he felt for her. After everything that happened that had not change. Walking up to her she welcomed him with open arms. This placed had once been his and Robin's, then her and Lucky's but starting today it was there place. Much like her studio, it had been the start of everything.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber," Jason began getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth felt her heart move to her chest. He pulled out the most beautiful engagement ring that sat perfectly in the black velvet box. The moonlight from outside was hitting it just right to make it shine even more. He just stood their on one knee, proposing in the most traditional way known to man. Something she never thought she'd even see Jason do. But here he was, doing it just for her.

It had been over a minute and she had not moved nor had she said a word. She just stared down at him; Jason felt his heart begin to pound louder and louder in his chest. He refused to move from this spot until she told him an answer, so if he had to stay like this for an hour or three he would. She saw her smile grow; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes," Elizabeth said shaky.

"Yes," Jason repeated unbelieving. "You're serious."

"I want to marry you," Elizabeth told him. "And not because I'm pregnant with your child, but because I love you."

"I love you too," Jason shouted jumping up.

Elizabeth giggled as he picked her up swinging her around. This place was their place, because she always came to him here. She found him here dying, she came back and saved his life, and today she agreed to be his wife. Jason Morgan was getting everything he wanted. Today marked the ending of the past and the beginning of the bright future. Today he Elizabeth and Courtney started listening to their hearts and not everyone else.

"So you interested," Jax asked hopeful.

"As long as you promise this is not a way to get back at my brother or my ex-husband," Courtney stated.

"Excuse me," Jax asked.

"You heard me, I love my brother and I wish Jason the best with Liz," Courtney told him. "But if this is a way to get back at them or I find out it is at anytime I will stop our partnership understand."

"I think I'm going to like doing business with you Ms. Matthews," Jax admitted with a laugh.

The End


End file.
